


Krooked Behaviour

by SandraSempra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Could Be Canon, F/M, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Marijuana, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Crush, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/pseuds/SandraSempra
Summary: Theo is on the edge of plummeting into the darkness, but a certain Hufflepuff keeps his head in the clouds.  Will her light be enough to prevent him from what he's been destined to become?Won Judges Overall Pick and Best Thriller in the Sing Me a Rare comp <3





	Krooked Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SingMeARareOSComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SingMeARareOSComp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Naive, by The Kooks
> 
> 'I'm not saying it's your fault, Although you could have done more, Oh you're so naive yet so'
> 
> ** This piece is part of the Sing Me A Rare OS Competition Autumn 2017. I had a choice of song and one character which are Naive, by The Kooks and Theodore Nott. The Admins of the group then randomly chose the other character or characters. All character, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. **
> 
> ** I'd like to thank Mahawna for her mad Beta and Alpha skills. Also - a shoutout to the amazing admins of Fairest of the Rare - thewaterfalcon and JEPierre... you guys are nothing short of amazing!
> 
> Another quick honorable mention to habababa and Kreeblimsabs - I love you guys.

The persistent sun brightened the world around Theo as he made his way toward the greenhouse with long strides, hands in his pockets, and peering over his shoulder every so often to ensure he remained unheeded.  He was glad he remembered the cooling charm before leaving the dungeons, as the sun shone heavily on his back, a heavy contradiction to the chilly air of his common room. As he turned the corner behind the greenhouse and the brick wall of the courtyard, a smirk pressed against his lips.  The lush skull roots and potent blossoms of bubotubers proved to be the perfect place to find solitude. Or, in Theo’s case, to feed his habit of smoking muggle fags, a custom he picked up one summer while visiting Blaise in Italy.  

The privacy of this space hid many of Theo’s secrets, some proving to be more _risque_ than others, as the largest secret of them all tugged the cigarette from his mouth and brought it to her own lips.  He smiled at her, pulling her at the waist and allowing her just enough time to surround them both in an exhale of smoke before capturing her lips with his own.  It had been two days since their last rendezvous, and Theo was growing restless.

Gliding her tongue achingly slow, she licked the taste of him from her lips and grinned at him knowingly. Theo found himself captivated as her pale blue eyes flashed with the same lustful glare he knew reflected in his own.  She took a half step back, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear.

“Missed me did we?” Her eyes flicked between Theo’s hardened bulge in his pants to his face.  Her hand was still holding the cigarette between her fingers, and she giggled at his eagerness.

“I think we both know the answer to _that_ ,” he said, closing the space between them again, plucking his cigarette from her hand and tossing it to the ground.  In one fluid motion he had her held firmly in his arms, his one palm on her jawline, brushing her cheek with his thumb as he backed her into the masonry.  Her back pressed against the rough wall, his other hand held firmly on her hip, forcing her leg up around his waist.

He never imagined his lust for Hannah Abbott would be anything but that - _lust_ \- however, these last few months had been simply intoxicating.  He couldn’t remove her from his thoughts, and she creeped inside like a pleasant distraction; a pretty face in such an ugly world, and the perfect diversion to the constant turmoils he faced due to decisions made to follow in his father’s footsteps.

“You're doing it again.” He heard her say, her tone vibrating against his lips as she spoke.

Pulling back he peered at her in heavy contemplation, studying the way her features remained soft, even when she attempted to show a stern countenance.  He pulled the side of his mouth into a lazy smile.

“Doing what?” He knew what she was implying, that he was over thinking the events held in secret with his fellow generation of future Death Eaters and not seizing the moment for what it was. He denied her the satisfaction of admitting she was right, dodging a response as his hands eagerly slid underneath her skirt to cup her exposed arse.

“Oh no, you're not getting away with it _that_ easily,” she practically purred into his mouth, bringing her other leg up, wrapping herself firmly around his waist. The friction between them forced a groan from Theo’s throat.

She returned his teasing, flicking her tongue over his lips briefly before pulling a muggle joint from her bra.  She eyed Theo with that delightful indulging smirk, waiting for him to take out his walnut wand to light the wrapped herb in her hand with a quirked brow.  Without hesitation, he did as she commanded, dutifully flicking his wand with a quick _incendio_ before discarding it to the ground, leaning forward to kiss the blonde Hufflepuff again.  Much to his displeasure, she drew back slightly, pulling a drag from the joint in her hand and tapping his shoulder with her free hand to set her down.

“You’re such a tease, Abbott,” he grumbled, adjusting himself to ease the slight discomfort in his pants.  He loved that about her though; the _chase_.

Hannah all but laughed, propping herself against the wall as she exhaled rings of smoke in the shape of perfectly rounded _O’s._ “You’re not going soft on me are you, Nott?”

“Depends on what you’re referring to by _going soft_.”  He replied in a mischievous grin, gripping her wrist to rub the seam of his black slacks. Playfully, she pulled her hand back, rolling her eyes.

Her face lit up with desire, taking another hit before placing the joint in his lips.  Theo had never seen anyone inhale the way she did and he was drawn to her mouth, knowing just how deep she could go with it.  As he brought his hand to the rolled burning paper, she positioned herself on the ground, her legs straight in front of her and crossed at the ankles.  Theo was mesmerized as he watched her throw her head back, leaning on her palms, to capture the little sunlight shining between the brush.  Her neck was exposed, and it was all Theo could do to hold himself back from devouring her flesh and bang her straight into the ground.

Fidgeting where he stood, he took another hit and wavered at the impact the herb was having over his body.  Hannah’s eyes met his then, and she arched her back at their connection.

“Light weight,” she teased, beckoning him to join her by unlinking her ankles.  As he willingly lowered himself over her frame, she nipped at his lip.  “Good, I love a good shag with _heightened_ senses.”  

Theo would be lying to himself if he didn’t agree.  She made him feel high enough on her own, raising the bar with the assistance of the pot definitely intensified their rumbles in the grass.  He praised his magic for the ability to muffle her screams as his name erupted from her lips.

oOoOo

Theo sat in the library, palm on his chin, as he effortlessly wrote his potions assignment.  Draco was unusually quiet beside him, looking harsh and pale as he stared blankly at his own parchment while Pansy rambled on across from him.  The three had been there a solid hour that afternoon in an attempt to free up their evening for their _meeting_ with fellow housemates.  Apparently, it’s a big deal, but Theo’s mind was elsewhere.

As if emerging from his thoughts, Hannah’s golden hair caught his peripheral, and he peered over his shoulder to see her throw a wink in his direction with her index finger pressed over her lips.  When he blinked, she was gone.  The weed should have left his system hours ago, but he shook his head vigorously to attempt to regain  his consciousness from what he thought must be aftershock.  That is, until he felt a hand glide up his pants from underneath the table.  

With a loud jolt, he peered down at his lap, but saw nothing, flicking his eyes up between Draco and Pansy who were eyeing him with great interest.

“Uhm, what’s gotten into _you_?” Pansy’s hand held mirror hung loosely from her hand, her head angled down in her signature glare.

Theo blinked in response, trying to ignore the lingering sensation of a palm rubbing the seam of his pants and loosening his belt below.  Swallowing hard, he shrugged his shoulders, hoping Pansy’s attention would go elsewhere as he reached down to feel the soft skin of Hannah.  His eyes widened as she removed his already hardened member from his pants.

"Ow!" Pansy screeched, throwing her ink jar at Draco across from her. "Stop it!” A muffled _shhhh!_ could be heard from Madam Pince around the corner and Pansy sent a silent snarl in her direction before glaring at Draco again. “Stop kicking me, _Draco_ !"  
  
Draco glowered at her in response, throwing up his hands. "What are you on about? I haven't kicked you!"  
  
Theo tried to keep his composure as his friends argued with Hannah disillusioned under the table, her lips around his length and swallowing him whole. His face strained to keep his features neutral, to hide the fact he had a come sucking badger on her knees.  
  
"Theo, was it you then?" Pansy sneered, quirking her brow and crossing her arms firmly over her chest.  Theo stiffened, then pounded the table in response before he could stop himself, quickly throwing his thumb up over his balled fist with a clenched smile as he came into Hannah's eager mouth below.

Pansy peered at him unamused under her perfectly lush lashes, sighing in exasperation at her housemate’s odd behavior.

“You are so weird,” she said scooping up her books and retreating from the table in an overdramatic fashion.

Theo’s eyes had closed as he tried to regulate his breathing. He chanced a glance at his blond friend beside him, who was eyeing him through narrowed eyes. Swallowing hard, Theo made to speak, to come up with a clever explanation to his antics when Draco cut him off with a palm in the air.

“Nope. I don't want to know,” he said gathering his books and calmly walking off without another word.

Sitting in silence, Theo watched his friend’s retreating back then slid his arm down under the table.  A chill reached his flesh as his hand caught nothing but air.  Disappointment shot through him as he scanned the library for his blonde, but she was nowhere in sight, not that she would be considering she hid herself under a concealment charm.

He shrugged, adjusting himself before standing and gathering his own parchment and ink.  Running his hand through his hair, he walked shakily toward the door, peering down each aisle as he went, and hoping to find his naughty witch.  The moment of satisfaction from his release was brief as he gave up his search, hanging his head low as he placed his hand on the door.  When he heard her whisper his name to his right, however, a smirk pulled impulsively on his lips almost instantly.

A relieved Theo glanced over his shoulder, side-stepping between two high shelves, and was masked by the shelter of the thick old books under a layer of dust.

“Abbott?”  Theo whispered, growing tired of her disillusionment. He tugged his wand shakily from his pocket, balancing his parchment and textbooks with his free hand.

“ _Finite incantatem.”_

Hannah materialized into view in front of him, her sweet smile spread widely across her face with hands on her hips. Theo reached for her, but Hannah pulled away almost instantly.

“Not here.” she said in a whisper.

“Not here?  You just sucked me off under the table!”  His pitch cracked under her scrutiny, and she hovered her hand briefly over his mouth.

“Shh!  Are you crazy?  Someone will hear you,” she bit her lip, giving him a wink.  “Was only having a bit of fun.  Plus, it looked like you could use it so… you’re welcome.”

Theo couldn’t argue with her there.  He and his housemates had been rather stressed since Voldemort came back into the picture, but Hannah didn’t need to know all that.  Theo smiled at her, brushing her hair from her face.

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” his tone was soft, and he fidgeted where he stood, losing himself in the sky she had for eyes.  “Are you hungry?  Maybe we could go grab a bite.”

Hannah’s smile faltered and she dropped her shoulders.  “You know we can’t do that.”

Furrowing his brow, he couldn’t help but release a growl at her blatant evasiveness.  “I think we’re far past the point now where it’s okay to be seen together, Abbott.  I wouldn’t mind showing you off, you know?”  His smile was genuine, and he reflected something far more than lust in his eyes.

Hannah’s face fell, momentarily biting her lip as if considering his offer.  Unfortunately, she held her palms up, taking a half step back with her gaze to the floor.

“I’m sorry. We can’t.”  

And then she was gone.

oOoOo

The following afternoon, Theo trudged through the halls, aiming to meet his witch in their hidden spot behind the greenhouse.  His lids were heavy, tired after a long night with his housemates regarding their families involvement with dark dealings.  If handled improperly, it could potentially impact them all poorly.  When he turned the corridor, his eyes fell on Hannah, walking with an eager Neville by her side in _close_ proximity.  The buck toothed lion was carrying her books with a shit eatin grin across his face, holding the attention of Hannah effortlessly.  

The blood boiled under Theo’s skin and he snarled silently, watching as they approached the corner where he stood.  Briefly, Hannah’s eyes flicked momentarily to the jealous Slytherin, but it was only that; _brief_.  She placed her hand on Neville’s forearm, laughing at something the fat Gryffindor said about one of his stupid plants.  Theo had enough, slapping the books from Neville’s grasp as he passed, causing them to spread across the floor in a loud clatter.  Hannah’s eyes widened as she bent down to help Neville scoop them from the floor.

“Why don’t you be more careful, _Longbottom_ ,” Theo growled, eyes shifting to Hannah.  “You should remember to know your place.”  It was a warning, one that was abundantly clear to Hannah, who narrowed her eyes at his back as he continued his way toward the greenhouse.

Theo had barely lifted his first drag from his cigarette when Hannah emerged from the bushes.

“What the _heck_ was that about?”  Her eyes flared, and Theo eyed her dully.

“I should ask you the same question.  Please tell me your interest in Longbottom is simply herb related and nothing more.”  He exhaled, but his stormy blue eyes visibly flashed behind the wall of smoke.  Hannah shifted where she stood, losing the fire in her features as she slumped her shoulders.

“My relationship with Longbottom is irrelevant to your cruel and crooked behavior in the hall.”

Theo contemplated for a time, his temper rising.

“Is that so?  You were _flirting_ with a blood traitor, Abbott,” his words spat from his mouth like sparks in a flame.  Hannah reacted, frozen in place and shocked at his audacity.

“Blood traitor?” she mimicked, her pitch high, “I thought you were above such prejudices, Nott.  You think me a blood traitor as well, then?”

It wasn’t a question, and he felt his body stiffen, her eyes glistened with something he’d not seen in her before.  He’d upset her, a first in their encounters, and he was unsure how to proceed.  He went with the obvious.

“No, of course not. You’re different.”

“Different.” she began to sound like one of those mocking contraptions from the Weasley twins now and it was all he could do not to snap at her again.

“Come on, Abbott, don’t be coy.  You’re dodging the bigger picture here.”

“Am I?  I think you laid it out perfectly clear just now.”  She turned to leave, her hands in fists at her sides. He raced after her, torn between the anger of jealousy and the thrill of the chase, and spun her around, locking his lips possessively over hers before she had the chance for rebuttal.  Much to his surprised relief, she didn’t pull away, but aggressively tugged at his hair, pulled at his shirt, and wrenched at his pants. He took her against the glass wall of the greenhouse.

oOoOo

It had been days since he was last alone with her.  Days since their fight and glorious make up sex, and Theo’s mind was feeling overly withdrawn.  She was his drug, and he needed a fix. He needed _her_.  Distraction didn’t help as he read and studied up on rare and potent potions Snape refused to touch on in class.  That’s when he heard her.  

She was laughing: that luring, light-hearted sound that brought him to his knees.  Standing across the way, she was huddled with the mudblood and that MacMillan boy, speaking in hushed tones.  A grin spread across his lips as he watched her, wanting to return the favour with some library _fun_ of his own _._  Theo rose from his seat, disillusioning himself once he turned a corner, then took silent steps toward the Hufflepuff trio in strides.  When he was within arm’s reach, he lifted his palm to sooth the crook in her neck, but their conversation stopped him hard in his tracks.

“...you know they are up to _something_.  Ever since Harry said You-Know-Who was back, they’ve been acting strange.”  MacMillan’s hushed tone was laced with false accusations, and Theo snarled.

“You mean _extra_ strange,” the mudblood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, responded coyly. “I don’t know who’s worse.  Malfoy with his constant ‘ _my father will hear about this_ ’ or Nott’s creepy lurking throughout the halls.  Not to mention Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.”

Theo felt his hands clam up and palms ball into fists. It took all his strength not to hex them both right there.  His eyes fell on Hannah and her silence as her friends continued on with their conversation.

“What do you think, Hannah?  You usually have a pretty good assumption on these things.”  

Hannah blinked, her words clear and deliberate.“I don’t particularly care for any of them if I’m honest.  It’s clear they have their secrets.”

Theo scoffed.   _Yeah, we_ **_all_ ** _have our secrets._ He shifted, stumbling back into a shelf and knocking a book from its wonted location and onto the floor.  The badger trio craned their heads at the sound, but Theo was gone.  He was struck with something he couldn’t quite place, and had to get away from there. From _her._ Questions surged through his thoughts like a current in a storm; he couldn’t forget the look on her face:  she didn’t flinch, or hesitate.  He sauntered down to the dungeons with his housemates and _secrecy_ and began to wonder if she was truly worth the headache.

She was, at least to him, but how could he care for someone who would not stand with him; _beside_ him.  She allowed her friends to influence her decision, it was the only logical explanation to her naive and misguided response.  Luckily, Blaise and Goyle were sitting on the couches when he returned to the depths of the dungeons to help divert his overflowing thoughts.

oOoOo

His confliction tore at his mind, walking along the far side of the lake nearest the forest line one particularly hot Saturday afternoon.  Sitting on the ground he propped his elbows to his knees, hanging his head down low in thought.  She was a light in his tunnel of darkness, and he longed for the distraction of her lips, the sway she allowed into his conscious that drew the most genuine of smiles.

“There you are,” he didn’t need to look up to know who it was, her voice instantly calming the roll in the waves behind his eyes.  “Have you been avoiding me?”

 _Yes_ , maybe. He didn’t know anymore - his addiction to her was becoming unstable.  His head remained downward, eyes shifting between the strands of grass he tugged with his hand like a child.

“Theo?” His breath released.  It was the first time she used his name and her tone, _gods_ her tone was so luring. The light reflected off her hair as she sat down beside him, pulling an accustomed joint from her shirt and lit it with a match.   He would have jumped at the scene, at _her_ , had his mind not been playing her words repeatedly like a skipping record.

“When were you planning on telling your friends about us.”  To him, the question was simple, one that could be answered with a short and clear response.  But the look in Hannah’s eyes made him doubt even himself.

“You know we can’t.”

“You keep saying that, but you haven’t given me an _actual_ reason as to why!” His voice boomed louder than he intended, echoing and fading over the ripples of the lake.  Hannah shrunk back, frown on her face as she stared at the embers on the burning paper in her hand.

“Why change what we have?  I rather like my dirty little secret,” she bumped his shoulder with her own as she puckered her lips in a flirtatious manner.

Theo clenched his jaw, his focus on her soft features as he caught her eyes; she genuinely was content with their current arrangement.  The thrill of secrecy, the slim possibility of being caught, excited her in ways that originally drew Theo to her in the first place.

“Because of your friends? Or _Longbottom_?” He wasn’t certain where the surge of jealousy arose from, but it hit him harder than a curse to the chest.  She groaned in exasperation beside him, standing up and flicking the joint onto the ground in front of them.

“Your jealousy has lost its thrill, _Nott_ ,” she began, dusting the grass from her skirt.  “What did you expect?  You’re fighting for the _other side_.  I can’t be seen associating with the enemy.”

Theo glowered in response, jumping up to stand and glared down at her in a stance of dominance.  “So I’m the _enemy_ now?  Are you seriously going to throw accusations before knowing the _truth_? You are so naive, Abbott.”  Hannah turned to leave, not interested in fighting with the Slytherin she kept in hiding.  “Don’t walk away from me, Hannah!”

Swiveling where she stood, her beautiful features turned as stern as she was able to allow, still expressing a softness in her demeanor, “I can’t give you what you want!  This was supposed to be a fun _fling_ and you’ve turned this into a burden.  You asked me about Neville,” she paused, the spark in her gaze flickering, wavering. “I accepted his offer to be official.”

Theo felt his eye twitch.  “So you’re together now,” he had to speak the words aloud himself for them to sink in.  It didn’t seem real. Or right.

“It’s the smarter choice.  We both know that.”

“You’re just going to walk away from us.” Theo’s chest burned.

“There is no us!” Hannah took a half step forward, her arms in front of her with flexed palms. “We had fun.  It doesn’t _mean_ anything.”

The Hufflepuff girl was a horrible liar and Theo saw right through her.  The glisten in the back of her eyes, the strain on her face from holding the tears in place, it was all evident in the way she looked at him.  His heart leapt, carrying him forward and placing a soft hand to her cheek.  He begged her, _pleaded_ her with his own gaze, praying to every god he knew to allow herself to give in.

“Your words contradict your eyes, Hannah.  Stay with me.”

Beautiful pale blue orbs swirled, glistening like dew on the grass after a sunrise, and she leaned into his touch, her lashes fluttering closed only briefly.  Her breath hitched as she pulled away.  The tears fell then, everything they were, falling in streams off her cheeks.

“I’m sorry.”  Folding her arms around her, the wind caught her hair as she turned again to leave him.  Theo didn’t stop her, in fact, he couldn’t do anything but stare at the blonde’s back as she walked away from him.  From _them_.  His eyes narrowed, cerulean blue contorting to midnight as his mind snuffed out the remaining light fading from his heart with every step Hannah took, increasing the space between them.

 _An enemy._ She was the only beautiful thing in this ugly world he was forced to live in. _The wrong side._ She didn’t even try to see reason. Such horrid words from such a pretty mouth.   _It’s all her fault_.  Theo looked inside himself, not fond of what he saw, what he was becoming, but it was all he had left.  In his mind he knew she could have done more, but she made her choice.  She declared him nothing more than an ink blotch on a perfectly written parchment, the secret never meant to be whispered.  His chest burned as he allowed himself to accept the scorn in his heart.  There was nothing left for him here.  He would follow the Dark Lord, his father, and enjoy ripping the light from her world as she did to his.   

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add here that the insults to Neville were strictly due to this being from Theo's point of view. I've got nothing but love for Neville ha


End file.
